A number of references disclose food or beverage compositions made with sucrose fatty acid esters. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,186 of Mattson et al., issue Aug. 17, 1971, discloses low calorie fat-containing food compositions wherein from about 10% to about 100% of the total fat is a sugar or sugar alcohol polyester having at least 4 fatty acid ester groups, with each fatty acid having from about 8 to about 22 carbon atoms. The polyesters are said to be useful as a partial or complete replacement for normal triglyceride fat in salad or cooking oils, or plastic shortenings for use in frying, cake making, bread making, or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,782 of Robbins et al., issued July 24, 1984, discloses baked products comprising from about 12% to about 60% of a nonabsorbable, nondigestible liquid polyol polyester and from about 25% to about 85% microcrystalline cellulose or a mixture of microcystalline cellulose and flour, in a weight ratio of cellulose:flour of at least 1:1. The preferred polyol polyesters are said to be sucrose hexaoleate, sucrose heptaoleate, and sucrose octaoleate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,083 of Mattson, issued July 5, 1977, discloses vitamin-fortified polyol polyesters used in pharmaceutical compositions or foods for treating and/or preventing hypercholesterolemia, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,195 of Jandacek, issued Jan. 25, 1977, discoses liquid polyol polyesters combined with anti-anal leakage agents. The polyesters are said to be useful as a partial or complete replacement for normal triglyceride fats in a salad or cooking oil; in plastic shortenings for use in frying, cake making, bread making, and the like; or in mayonnaise, margarine, or dairy products.
Fallat et al., "Short Term Study of Sucrose Polyester a Nonabsorbable Fat-Like Materials as a Dietary Agent for Lowering Plasma Cholesterol", The American Journal of Clinical Nutrition 29, pp. 1204-1215 (November 1976), discloses a study in which the efficacy of sucrose polyester as a cholesterol-lowering agent was assessed. The polyester was used as a fat component in shortening, margarine, baked and sauteed foods, sauces, frostings, and candies.
European Patent Application 236,288 of Bernhardt, published Sept. 9, 1987, discloses low calorie fat materials having a particular rheology and liquid/solid stability. Preferred fat materials are sucrose fatty acid esters. The fat materials are disclosed as being useful as a replacement for triglyceride fat in a wide variety of food and beverage products, for example, baked goods, shortening and oil products, dairy products, meat products, sweet goods, nut spreads, and sauces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,441 of Wolkstein, issued Dec. 2, 1986, discloses dietetic frozen desserts containing aspartame and sucrose fatty acid esters. Examples include ice cream, ice milk, frozen yogurt, sherbert, tofuti, and sorbet.
None of these references suggests that the flavor display of foods and beverages can be changed by the incorporation of particular kinds of sucrose fatty acid esters. More specifically, none of the references suggests the compositions required to produce this flavor display change.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide food and beverage compositions having an altered flavor display.
It is a related object of the present invention to provide the altered flavor display by the use of particular sucrose fatty acid esters.
It is another object of the present invention to provide food and beverage compositions that are reduced in calories compared to compositions containing only triglyceride fats.
These and other objects of the invention will become evident from the disclosure herein.
All parts, percentages, and ratios used herein are by weight unless otherwise indicated.